Night Time Tales
by SweetMoonFruit
Summary: When little Hiro has a nightmare and can't go back to sleep, his big brother Tadashi tells him a goodnight story to help him get rid of the nightmare and give him a new good dream. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT! :D


**A/N: I've always wanted to write a fanfic about Hiro and Tadashi's sweet brotherly moments, so I wrote this lol it wasn't that difficult to do, it was in fact quite fun to write.I did the best I could :) Enjoy this fluffy one shot :D**

"Tadashi! Pssst!" Whispered seven year old Hiro, popping up near his older brother's bed while he was asleep. 11 year old Tadashi was sound asleep.

Hiro just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. He climbed up on Tadashi's bed and shook him but he didn't wake up. When that didn't work, he took a deep breath and...

"TADASHI!" He yelled.

"AH!" He sprung up from his bed, feeling his rapidly beating heart. He looked down on the floor and saw that his little brother has not only falling on the floor on his back but he was awake in the middle of the night. He wondered why he was up so late.

"Hiro! You almost gave me heart attack"

"Sorry Tadashi" Hiro apologized.

Tadashi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you up so late? Its..." He looked over at the clock. "One in the morning"

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare last night"

"About what?"

Hiro sniffed and rubbed the tear away from his eye, climbing next to Tadashi in the bed.

"I had a nightmare about a giant robot monster that was going to get me" he explained.

"Awww come here" Tadashi hugged his sobbing brother in comfort. "There, There. It's alright I'm here now. It was only a dream, its gone now"

"I... I was so scared... I thought I was gonna die. It was so scary" Hiro sobbed, tiny tears were rolling down his face.

"It's alright. It can't hurt you anymore Hiro, you're safe with me"

Tadashi then came up with an idea on how to make Hiro forget about the nightmare and make him feel much better.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

Hiro sniffed. "What ?"

"How about I tell you a good night story but with a happy ending?"

Hiro slightly smiled. "Oh yes, I would love that. Promise that its a happy ending?"

Tadashi ruffled his hair and smiled. "I promise"

Hiro smiled as well. "Well, tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright, here goes nothing" Tadashi took deep breaths and began to tell the story. "Once there was a brave warrior named... Uh, Hiroki!"

Hiro couldn't help but giggle. He knew that the story was gonna be about him.

"He was courageous, heroic and very kind hearted. He had a great family that loved him and so did everyone in the whole town. One day, a big giant robot monster that threatened to destroy San Fransoyko"

Hiro gasped and covered his eyes, he peeked through his fingers. "Then what happened?"

"Hiroki then became afraid. He fought all kinds of things but he's never faced anything like this. But then he remembered that his family and town believed in him and had faith in him. So he marched right up to that monster and said _Listen monster! You may be bigger and stronger than me! But I will not let you hurt my people no matter how long it takes me to defeat you! _And so Hiroki then fought the monster the best that he could. There were a few minor injuries but that didn't stop him from protecting his loved ones. So with one final stab to the robot monster, he has one victory and everyone was safe. And Warrior Hiroshi has faced his fear and has one the battle. The End"

Hiro grinned and said "That was the best story ever!" He started to yawn and feel his eyes droop.

"Glad you liked it. Feel better now?"

Hiro nodded and felt himself fall slowly on Tadashi's bed, he then rested on there, feeling himself about to fall asleep.

Tadashi can feel himself falling asleep, so he let Hiro sleep in his bed since he was too tired himself.

"Tadashi?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"You're the best brother ever" Hiro said before falling straight asleep close to his brother.

"You too, Hiro. You... too" Tadashi then fell asleep as well.

Both brothers were now sound asleep. Hiro dreamt that he was the brave warrior who fought for his loved ones just like in Tadashi's story.


End file.
